Burnywood Kid
by abigleave
Summary: Anna is known as the blonde Kitty, Rick and Kitty being the only ones to gain her trust. When a sudden move to Elm Tree causes her to know her placement in normal carehomes is on the line and specialist carehomes were not on her life plan, so can Elm, Rick and Kitty help keep her or will the elm tree kids want them gone. Rick/oc
1. Chapter 1

Who knew hell was on earth, well nothing could be worse than my past so hey ho this is it now HOME.


	2. Prologue

"Hey, I'm Rick" a soft voice said from my door, I spun to see a tall brunette with blue eyes. Next to him was a short, thin girl with long brown that was in natural curls down to the middle of her back.

"This is Kitty" he introduced the pretty girl; she had her small hand in his quite large one and looked timid and shy.

"I'm AnnaSophia" I mumbled as fiddled with my hair that was dark pink at the roots and got lighter as it danced down to my hips, "I don't have many expensive things if you're here to steal them" I whispered timidly letting my bright hair fall in front of my blue eyes that resembled the New Zealand ocean.

"Oh no, we aren't here to steal from you" he explained pulling Kitty deeper into my room as he rushed closer; I backed up in shock causing him to stop abruptly.

"Sorry" he apologized noticing I was a little physical contact wary, "We are like the others, Kitty has a touching problem and I'm the only one she trusts for a reason" he told me as I shrunk away little by little.

"Ye well Kitty and I have that alike" I warned, he looked at me with warm, blue eyes that made crimson creep up on my cheeks and a heartfelt smile collapse on my face.


	3. Moving to Elm Tree

That was two years right now I was rushing around collecting little bits before the fire burnt everything, I grabbed all my photos of me, Kitty and Rick. I rushed out with my black back pack and a full bin bag to the silver, seven seated galaxy car. Kitty and I were sat either side off Rick in the middle while the bodacious blonde, Lizanne a friend of mine sat by Tyler, the afro haired with tan skin and brown eyes. No-one wanted to sit next to Dennis so we all crammed into the back but Tyler and Lizanne knew if they sat me or Kitty next to either of them one accidently fall onto us and we could flip so it was safest to put us with Rick. He wrapped his muscular arm around my shoulder as my body shook violently while he also held onto to Kitty's hand; Dennis sped to the new care home while the morning was still arriving.

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ, repeated the angry buzzer of this large house.

"Alright, it isn't one of us you know" Tyler smarted off grinning as I sniggered lightly, he was a funny kid. Dennis not seeing this as funny gripped the hood on his hoodie and yanked him in front of himself while continuing to press the buzzer. I dug my face into Ricks arm as Kitty kept very close, the door was opened and Dennis nearly threw Tyler in.

"Hey! Leave him alone" a female shriek caught our attention, we all crowded in myself and Kitty dodged behind many kids gazes closing the front door behind us. A pink blur attacked Tyler, angry at him for some unknown reason

"YOU, he's the boy who stole all my stuff at Burnywood!" she exclaimed as a black haired female tugged her away, "And he's the care worker who did nothing about it!" she screeched. With the loud noise Kitty cuddled into me and Rick together as I softly held my head into his shoulder blade as did she.

"You okay Kitty?" I whispered to the cowering girl, she looked at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes and nodded sadly. I slipped my hand into Rick's as the small argument between care homes halted, Dennis guide us through a small corridor to a colourful lounge.

"Stay here?" he snarled before disappearing, Kitty stared blankly at the floor and I snuggled under Rick's arm.

"Rick," I mumbled into his ribs, he shifted and looked down at me as I looked up at his gorgeous face, "How long do we have to sit here?" I whispered concerned from the bored look crossing Lizanne and Tyler's faces. Tyler will pull many pranks in a bored state till he isn't and Lizanne get bitchy, annoying and tries everything with Rick.

"Shh" he soothed sensing my agitation before placing a delicate kiss on my forehead; he repeated the action to a shuffling Kitty. Rick had blackened nostrils from the fire as was his hairline. Mine tickled up my cheek into my light blonde hair and darkened my nostrils as well as the sides of my mouth; I and Kitty got it worse because the sudden and loud sound scared us and we were carried out. Lizanne had a blackened hairline but otherwise avoided mush ash on her face as did Tyler or it blended in with his hair. Dennis stomped back in,

"Tracy will shower you the showers get changed and washed" he demanded before stomping back out leaving us to sit. I stood up pulling up Kitty and Rick as the black haired chick who pulled the crazy pink fluff ball off Tyler,

"Hey kid's I'm Tracy," she introduced, we all rose and walked over everyone keeping a fair distance from me and Kitty as we clung to the unlucky brunette boy. She showed us up some stairs and pointed to four bathrooms,

"Hey, one of you can use the staff bathroom," she suggested looking I stepped forward and nodded not up for stranger communication. She showed me the bathroom and handed me a towel before leaving, I dropped my backpack and stripped then took a short hot shower letting the entire black soot drop off my body and down the silver drain. I got dressed in the only clothes in my backpack they were patterned grey, pink and black tights under pitch black shorts with a pink top and a black cardigan then I tugged grey uggs on my feet. My hair smelled of fresh strawberries as I pulled it into a tight, wet, ballerina bun on top of my head. I grabbed my backpack and walked over to the bathroom I saw Kitty go in and sat outside the closed door tucking my knees under my chin as I did. I sat for about five minutes before a familiar head popped out, Lizanne walked over at that moment grinning.

"Did you like the shampoo I left if for you" she grinned infectiously causing one to spread over my face.

"Thanks Lizanne, I really need some" I thanked, Lizanne may be a gold-digger but she wasn't as selfish as some made out and she was quite a good friend. She winked and wandered off to dry her hair probably,

"You okay Kit?" I enquired as she placed a long thumb nail to her bottom lip agitated.

"I guess," she answered vaguely before wrapping her arm around my right arm and snuggles into me, with a giggle and cuddled into her returning the unnatural gesture. A throat cleared made us both look up at a grinning newly dressed rick still wearing his trademark checked shirt and dark jeans with light trainers yet his longish brunette hair was still damp. We both stood and he held out his hand for us, in acceptance we each slid one petite hand into his unusually large one and allowed him to guide us downstairs. He took us into the lounge and pulled out my hairdryer handing it to me and sitting Kitty in front of me while he plugged it in. I didn't take me long to dry her maroon coloured hair into delicate waves. I left my hair wet and shoved my brush and dryer into my bag as Dennis stormed in,

"Come on, breakfast " he growled. With a confident stride he made his way with all five of us trailling to the empty kitchen, we sat at the table myself, Rick and Kitty facing the counters where Tracy and Dennis stood.


	4. Meeting everyone!

"We have two spare rooms" an elder bald man told Dennis, Dennis spun and faced us contemplating something watching me and Kitty. She was staring blankly at her bowl of cereal and pushing some around while she slowly consumed the amount in her mouth; I was tearing small pieces of toast and slowly munching away.

"They need their own rooms" he drawled he pointed at me and Kitty hastily like he might catch a dieses, Tracy carried on drying but spun to object.

"Wait wouldn't they prefer some company?" she enquired looking from us too him, I kept my head bent down making my bun flop on my head.

"Not if I say they need their own rooms" he responded arrogantly making her scowl lightly, Dennis continued shovelling food into his mouth as Tyler bounced in.

"Ah check the room," he gasped happily, "No padlocks" he mused looking around from us all, Dennis scowled at him.

"They'll be getting some now your here" he spat at the young boy causing hurt to flash through his eyes.

"Err, we prefer to trust out young people Dennis" Tracy scoffed before putting a plate she had been drying with a tea towel and approaching a plate of toast near Tyler, "Here help yourself" she grinned placing the plate in front of him. Tyler commented 'Sweet' taking a few and slices of toast and sat on the head of the table eating, Dennis let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha I wouldn't tell him to help himself that speaks the voice of inexperience" he mused angering the short, dark haired staff member who scowled in response. I blanked the rest of the conversation, till I finally stood up,

"Dennis if it would help me and Kitty can share" I announced a clumsy expression plastered on my face. Dennis spun and faced me; he just nodded at the woman and me without anything else to ay before returning to bickering with Tracy. I stood then walked over to over to the bald staff from Elm,

"Please may I go to my room, and collect my bags from our car?" I enquired keeping a safe distance.

"Of course, follow me and I will get your bag and bring it up with Kitty soon" he told me before walking off, I followed him to a small, blue room with two beds squashed in, one wardrobe a bedside table separating the bed with another near the door and large draws. I walked in and sat on the bed nearest the window and sat on it with my knees under my chin and left my back pack on the blue carpet. The door was softly pushed open and Kitty, Tracy and Mike all walked in. he places a bin bag near me and the other on the on the bed side draws nearest the door. I was more comfortable in communal places then Kitty who would spend nearly all day in here while I will accompany Rick around. Speak of the devil, the grinning brunette walked in flicking his hair and studying the room with those ocean blue eyes.

"You coming down?" he asked looking me straight in the eye before they flickered to Kitty who softly shook her maroon coloured head. I nodded and walked over being evidently careful to avoid any physical contact, he held my hand and walked me downstairs into a crowded lounge.

"Oi, Rick ya wanna play?" shouted a loud, cocky, cockney accent of another brunette with darker hair and brown eyes playing pool with a thin blonde boy. I didn't see Rick's response but I took it as a yes when he guided me over and placed me into an isolated chair near a window and the table giving me the ability to watch. The cockney boy looked over at me and cracked a grin which I returned with a small smile. A curly, dark haired boy in proper clothes came over with a notepad in his hand; I cowered slightly as he got very close

"I have Rick, Tyler and Kitty's name what is yours?" he asked his pronunciation was remarkably good but slightly demanding and irritating.

"AnnaSophia" I whispered in response looking over at an occupied Rick for help, the curly weirdo in front of me jotted down my name before looking back up.

"What's your last name? Why are you in care? When is your birthday? Are you dating Rick?" he quizzed as I cowered back into a ball.

"Rick!" I squeaked catching most of the room's attention, he jogged over and shooed the boy who walked away looking irritated and shocked.

"You okay?" was the whispered enquiry from him knowing all eyes and now ears were on us, I shook my head and bit my bottom lip.

"They wanna know about my past and he asked loads of questions" I answered feeling useless, as a grimace spread across my face as I batted my baby, blue eyes.

"It's fine you don't have to answer him" he soothed rubbing his thumb in circles on my right arm, I finally calmed and offered him a reassuring smile till he walked back over to Pool or Snooker and showed off. I watched fascinated till Lizanne walked in and fascinated the Elm tree boys,

"Can I play?" her girly voice enquired causing all the attention to be turned on her; she shook her long blonde hair and batted her emerald eyes entrancing them. I giggled and walked over to Rick hiding my face into his shoulder blade to smother my laugh.

* * *

**My laptop's a bit fucked, so i don't know if some of it is from the first chapter it won't let me check, if so sorry!**

**Hope you like it, reveiw are delightful and i will update soon as, beware i live in a messed up carehome that are punishing us all at the moment for attacking the new girl who keeps calling our families.**


End file.
